The Happily Ever After
by ell13
Summary: Post-BoO. Spoilers, obviously. Leo and Calypso arrive in Manhattan to start Leo and Calypso's Garage: Auto Repair and Mechanical Monsters (that comes later, though). FINALLY our heroes will get a happily ever after (unless I throw in a plot twist). Rated T because I have NO CLUE WHAT I'M DOING!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**series and the **_**Heroes of Olympus**_** series belong to Rick** **Riordan.**

**Author's Note**: **Hello! This will be a new multi-chapter story I'll be writing! Ships are mostly Caleo and some Percabeth. Maybe, if I have the time, I'll throw in some Frazel and Jason x Piper (I dislike the ship name Jasper and Jasiper) love! Warning: Title may change spontaneously. I SUCK at titles.**

CHAPTER ONE

As soon as Leo and Calypso touched down in the outskirts of Manhattan, Leo immediately scrambled around looking for anything that had a date on it. He sprinted around frantically, checking all of his surroundings, when he finally spotted a man with a newspaper. Leo jogged over to the man, panting.

"Hey, sorry sir, can I borrow that?" Leo asked exasperatedly. The man opened his mouth to answer, but Leo snatched the paper out of the poor mortal's hands and ran off again, leaving the man kind of angry and _really_ confused.

"Thanks!" Leo shouted back over his shoulder, his eyes scanning the print wildly. He ran all the way back to Calypso, who was leaning casually against Festus with the expression of _What did you do this time? _plastered on her face.

The son of Hephaestus gazed at the date. Fortunately, his dyslexia was treating him well today, and he could just make out the tiny words…oh gods…

"Nine months!" Leo wailed, "How could I be gone for _nine months_. They're going to strangle me!"

"Well, that just gives us one more reason why we should try to get to Camp Half Blood quickly," Calypso suggested.

"They must think I'm dead!" Leo whined, ignoring Calypso.

"Actually, you were. So it's totally valid for them to think you're not alive," Calypso pointed out.

"Wait!" Leo suddenly exclaimed, snapping out of his misery, "We should get back to Camp Half Blood quickly so they'll know I'm alive and that I'm not single anymore…" He said the last part with a slightly suggestive tone and a raised eyebrow, looking pointedly at Calypso.

In return, Calypso gave him a look, like, _That's what I just said, idiot_.

Then, "Who ever said you _weren't_ still single," Calypso snorted, "Maybe I still hate you."

Leo chuckled knowingly, "Oh, I doubt that. Anyway, let's go, Sunshine. It's time to introduce you to my friends."

**A.N. Okay, that's was a short chapter. Really dialogue-heavy. So, it's technically my Chapter One, but you people (if there is any people reading besides myself) can think of it as a prologue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Percy Jackson **_**series or the **_**Heroes of Olympus **_**series.**

**Author's Note: Well, well, well…I have come back from Tartarus to give you people another chapter thing! Hope you enjoy! I really do!**

CHAPTER TWO

Leo literally skipped up the hill, Calypso in tow, humming a random song he didn't know. He was thinking of how exciting it was to see his best friends for the first time in _nine months_, and how he was going to get strangled, and what he would say, and what they would say, and all the stuff he had to catch up on, and all the things he could build, and how his ADHD was making him _way_ too anxious for this reconciliation than Leo was comfortable with.

Poor Calypso, meanwhile, was stumbling and tripping behind the hyperactive Latino boy, as Leo tugged on her arm. "Slow down, Leo!" she yelped as she nearly fell. Again.

Finally they reached Camp Half Blood. Leo came to a complete stop, and Calypso almost crashed into him, instead, tripping at the last second, and landing on her bottom. Leo, who was too busy just staring at the entrance in a dazed manner, did nothing to help her. So, scowling, Calypso got up by herself and brushed her pants off, grumbling indignantly.

Gingerly, Leo put a foot forward into camp borders. Then the other foot. He was home. He was back home, at last.

With an enormous sense of relief he invited Calypso into camp. As soon as the girl stepped in, he clutched her arm and once again took off to the Big House.

Piper rested her elbows on the table, and put her chin in her palms. Chiron had called a meeting about recent problems with camp cleanup, and the daughter of Aphrodite was getting _really_ bored. Hazel and Frank had decided to visit this weekend, and she couldn't even spend all of her time with them? Not fair! Plus, they didn't even have to attend this meeting. Super not fair! At this point, she was seriously considering just curling up and taking a short, five-minute nap. Leaning back in her chair, Piper yawned as subtly as she could. Her eyes drifted around the room, examining all the little details. Piper discovered that she never realized that there was a little red smudge on the left wall. She also never noticed the scrawny Latino boy strutting to the front of the r-wait, what?

Piper gawked as she watched Leo-Freaking-Valdez (in the flesh!) casually stroll up to the head of the table, a lopsided smirk plastered on his face, and a very pretty girl being dragged behind him.

Jason, Percy, and Annabeth seemed to notice Piper's incredulous expression now.

"Pipes, what's wrong?" Jason asked, worried. He followed her line of sight to… "Oh, _schist_." As Percy and Annabeth and eventually everyone turned their eyes toward the front of the room, Jason's statement was repeated. Oh schist indeed.

"Well, hello there, friends, fellow campers." Leo grinned, then paused for a second, "Uncle Leo is back!"

Naturally, they all strangled him. Every camper present immediately crowded to the head of the room and took turns tearfully embracing the boy, while simultaneously punching or judo-flipping, in Annabeth's case, saying that he was such an idiot and that they missed him _so _much.

Chiron decided to call off the meeting… for now.

Leo, Calypso, Piper, Jason, Percy, and Annabeth all met outside.

"So, guys…" Leo said, an arm around Calypso, "This is Calypso. Calypso-Piper, Jason, Annabeth…and, uh, you know Percy."

Calypso gave Percy a sheepish smile, "Hey Percy. Glad to see that we've both found who we truly belong with."

Percy laughed, "Yes, I believe we have."

Then, Calypso turned to Annabeth, her expression now solemn, "Leo has told me about your time in Tartarus. About your fight with the arai. The curse, I-" Calypso wiped her eyes as if she was going to cry, "I'm sorry. I was bitter, I-I… I was angry that I was once again forgotten by another hero, by the gods. In a moment of selfishness, I cursed not the gods, but you: an innocent who never did anything to harm me. But now I realize: you and Percy are a match made by the Fates. I can see that your love will last lifetimes. I apologize for the pain I have put you through, Annabeth."

Calypso was supremely shocked to find Annabeth hugging her next.

"Apology accepted," Annabeth whispered.

Piper was leaning on Jason's shoulder, smiling, and Jason was too. Like a clichéd movie, everyone condensed into a titanic group hug, overjoyed that everything was alright.

When they finally separated, Jason cleared his throat, "So, we better carry you two off to Hazel and Frank. They'll be ecstatic to know that you're well."

Leo beamed brightly, "Well, of course they'll be. Hey world! The Super-sized McShizzle is BACK!"

**A.N. Haha, weird ending much? Oh well. So, if I ever make a next chapter, that's going to feature Leo and Calypso meeting Frank and Hazel. Hazel might have a fangirl moment. I'm still deciding on that.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the **_**Percy Jackson **_**series or the **_**Heroes of Olympus **_**series.**

**A.N. I just kind of copy and pasted this from my other chapter. Ain't got no time for disclaimers on Christmas Eve! So, anyway, I have nothing to do today and tomorrow, so I'll finally write another chapter for all of you.**

CHAPTER THREE

According to Jason, Hazel and Frank were residing in the Hades cabin. Nico di Angelo was gone for something that involved Will Solace and Reyna **(A.N. I'll make it snappy. I can't decide whether to ship Solangelo or Reynico! Even though Nico is gay, I still like Reynico.)**.

Leo marched up to the obsidian Cabin 13 and burst through the doors, Calypso standing timidly beside him. Inside, Hazel and Frank were sitting on Hazel's honorary visitor bed. Hazel was outlining something in her sketchbook, while Frank looked over her shoulder, watching her.

Hazel, Leo realized, had been growing into a fine young woman in the last nine months. _Not as fine as Calypso, though, _Leo thought, _'cause Calypso's pretty _dang_ fine. That's irrelevant._

Frank was also really growing into his new form after Mars' blessing.

After standing there for maybe seven seconds, Leo was shocked to find that they were talking about him.

"…can't believe it's been nine months," Hazel said sadly, "I miss him so much."

"Me too," Frank muttered, "I still can't believe that Valdez actually sacrificed himself sometimes. Idiot."

Hazel nodded, and her hand stopped moving. She tore the page out of her sketchbook, and held it up. "There. Now he can live in our memories as a hero forever." Leo paused to contemplate what she had said. Hazel had drawn him. Oh.

Finally, so-called deceased member of the Seven decided that he couldn't bear the melancholy tones of their voices.

"_Hello!_" Leo announced. Hazel glanced around the room, when her eyes landed on Leo and Calypso standing in the doorway. She screamed, dropping her drawing, and fanning her face wildly. Frank, who was startled by Hazel's cry, looked in the direction of the door. He completely recoiled, falling of the bed and onto the floor, taking some of the pillows with him.

After he got up, he whispered nervously, "I-is it the cabin?"

Hazel didn't answer. She had stopped fanning her face as much, and stood up.

"It really _is _you," she murmured, tears in her eyes. She dashed towards Leo's direction.

And ran past him.

Hazel completely ignored her best friend, and tackled Calypso with a monster embrace, as Calypso let out a surprised squeak.

"You must be Calypso!" Hazel gushed, "Ohhh, you and Leo must love each other _so_ much. After Leo left your island, he was totally distraught! He was _completely_ determined to get you off that island and see you again! Poor baby was heartsick."

Frank sent a confused look at his thought-to-be-dead-but-was-now-somehow-alive-again friend, like, _Since when did Hazel act like a Venus kid?_

Leo shrugged subtly, then turned to look at Hazel attacking his girlfriend with a feigned look of hurt.

"Uh, Hazel?" he whined, "Best friends first before some random girl that you barely know?"

Hazel glared at him, "Excuse me, female bonding time going on here!"

Calypso grinned smugly, "Sorry Valdez, I'm just so much better than you."

"Eeeee, I love her even more now!" Hazel squealed.

Leo slumped his shoulders, then walked back to Frank, who was still standing sheepishly behind the bed. He extended his hand to the child of Mars.

"Nice to see you again, Zhang," Leo greeted. Frank let out a resounding chuckle.

"_Nice to see you_?" he exclaimed, "It's freakin' great to see you, Valdez!" He enwrapped Leo in a bear hug, patting his back with tears in his eyes.

"Dude, choking me…" Leo complained, but nevertheless, returned the hug.

Meanwhile, the girls had decided that their "female bonding time" was over, and Hazel went over to Leo, giving him a sisterly peck on his cheek, as Frank left Leo to greet Valdez's proclaimed girlfriend.

"I'm so glad you found someone," Hazel whispered to Leo, "It's so great that you're back with the one that you love. Gods, we all missed you so much!"

"Well," Leo replied, smiling, "I missed all of you guys, too. Geez, if I had been dead any longer than nine months, I don't know how I would live with myself. Leaving you guys in the dark for who knows how long?"

"Ha. Did you already see Piper, Annabeth, Jason, and Percy?"

"Yup. Piper was the first to see me. They all pretty much strangled me," Leo laughed.

Tearing up, Hazel said, "Well, it's good that you're back, Leo Valdez. Now, we're all complete."

Leo nodded, then glanced at Calypso talking to Frank over his shoulder.

"Yes, we are indeed. I'm home."

**A.N. Okay, I'm done. I didn't proofread, sorry. My brain was all like "Get it done, get it done, get it done get it done get it done getitdonegetitdonegetitdone GET IT DONE!" Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah and Happy Kwanzaa and Happy whatever you may celebrate at this time of year! Oh, and prepare for more…what did Hazel call it? Oh, yes, "female bonding time" in the next chapter. Or at least just bonding in general. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own the **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**series and **_**The Heroes of Olympus **_**series. Bummer.**

**A.N. WOOOOO 2-hour delay here! Plus, I haven't updated in, you know, a couple of weeks because I seriously have no idea what to write, so this chapter's a bit spontaneous. Whoops! So, Chapter Four, let's go!**

The news, apparently, had gotten around quickly. Leo swung his arm around Calypso (which she tried to push off), and with Hazel and Frank by his side just like the good old times, he casually strode out the Hades cabin door. Immediately, he was greeted by a deafening uproar, as the whole population of Camp Half-Blood was there to greet him. They cheered and hollered at him, and Leo bowed and held his hands up as to say _I know, I'm awesome, thank you, thank you_.

Then, the long-gone son of Hephaestus dragged over a box from who knows where, and stood atop of it, pulling Calypso up to.

"HI GUYS!" he shouted after the noise had died down some, only to bring up the noise again, as the campers cheered. "As you good people know, I was dead. But now I'm alive, so everything is okay!" More cheers. "It's really great to be home and all, guys. Thanks." Leo bowed again, and stepped off, but then stepped back on as if remembering something. He pointed to Calypso.

"Oh, and one more thing," Leo added, "You touch her, you die. _Gracias!_" He grabbed Calypso's arm and jumped off his makeshift podium. And the camp cheered once more.

Soon enough, it was dinner, and since Calypso had no official cabin, she sat at the Hephaestus table, next to Leo (obviously). Currently, Leo was deep in conversation with his cabin-mates that he hadn't seen in so long. After maybe eight minutes of sitting silently, she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Piper McLean.

"Hi Calypso!" Piper smiled genuinely, "So, I saw you were lonely over here. Sorry about that; Leo sometimes kinda just…forgets about stuff. You can come over to my table, if you'd like." Calypso considered the option. Piper was a nice girl for asking her, and she was Leo's friend, too. Calypso accepted the offer.

Piper lead Calypso to another table, and Calypso was immediately "attacked" by the other kids there.

"OMG," one said, "You are so beautiful!"

"IKR?" another gushed, "She has this awesome natural look. Oh, gods, look at her hair! It's such a great color, and it works so well with her skin tone! Piper, is this a new camper?"

Piper frowned, "Um, no. She's Calypso. Leo's girlfriend?" Almost instantly, the girls' faces morphed into looks of disgust.

"Valdez? Gods, that is one scrawny kid. You could, like, do _so_ much better than him," the first said, "With your looks, you could probably charm Percy Jackson!" At Percy's name, several Aphrodite girls squealed and swooned, while Piper and Calypso exchanged a knowing look.

Despite her not as pleasant experience with some of the other Aphrodite kids, Calypso managed to enjoy her dinner. She got to know Piper more, and now they were on the road to becoming friends, which was good, because with such a cool girl like Piper…Calypso really wanted to be her friend.

The next thing that followed were campfire activities. The camp gathered around the campfire, and once again, Calypso sat next to Piper. But then, two other girl joined them: Annabeth and Hazel.

"Annabeth, Hazel!" Piper whispered, "You're not supposed to be here."

Annabeth shrugged, "Well, you had Calypso over here, so Hazel and I decided we'd just come over."

"Why not?" Hazel said, also shrugging. Piper sighed, and conceded.

So, all four girls spent the night talking and singing campfire songs together, and Calypso got to know the girls of the Seven even more.

"You know, we are pretty much the ultimate girl power team," Piper confessed after the campfire was over, "We got brainy, tactical Annabeth, magic Hazel, I've got my charmspeak. And now, to add to our entourage, we got an awesome former goddess who can do sorcery."

Annabeth laughed, "Yeah. The boys will never stop up now!" All of the girls chuckled at the thought, and came to a stop at the cabins.

"Well, it was nice spending time with you guys," Annabeth said, "See you tomorrow!" She jogged over to Cabin 6. Soon, Piper and Hazel departed too, and Calypso stood there helplessly, not knowing where she was to go. For a few minutes, she stood there, trying to find Leo amongst the flood of people that were heading for their own respective cabins, to no avail.

Finally, when she was about to give up and go to the Big House to find Chiron or someone, someone took her by the shoulders and spun her around.

"Leo!" Calypso exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. Leo, taken back, awkwardly hugged her back.

"Uh, hey Sunshine," Leo said, "What's up?"

"Oh, I just don't know here to go," she replied. Leo tapped his chin.

"Hmm, I didn't think of that. How about you just stay in the Hephaestus cabin? There might be a spare bunk, or you can have my bed." Leo offered.

"Thanks, Leo."

"Any day, Calypso."

Together, they walked toward the Hephaestus cabin, the moon shining above them, and the sky glittering with stars like diamonds.

**A.N. Blegh, I died at the end. I totally ran of ideas, and I have to get out of bed now and prepare for school. Bye! Maybe I'll update in…never.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's Note: Hi guys! The last chapter was **_**not**_ **the end of the story. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, I have writer's block (have as in present tense), so my writing has been really sucky and I can't think of stuff to write. So, here's a new chapter! I hope you like it, but before that…**

**ATTENTION READERS: Updates will be slow from now to some point in time! (See profile please!)**

**Okay, on that note, let's begin!**

Calypso, as Leo discovered, was _not_ a morning person.

As the sun came up and the birds started chirping, Leo tumbled out of his bed, onto the floor. He crept over to the next bunk, where the sleeping form of Calypso laid peacefully. He poked her.

"Calypso," he whispered, poking her, "Wake up. Wake up. Wake up." Calypso rolled over, and made a whining noise that sounded something like, "Mhmnmmm."

_Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke-_

"Stop it, Leo!" she swatted at his hands, and promptly went back to sleep.

This time, Leo jabbed at her stomach, "Wake up!" This time, she giggled briefly, before nodding off again.

Leo raised an eyebrow, and smiled smugly, "Ticklish, huh?" After waiting a full five minutes in silence (impressive, by Leo standards), Leo launched his Ultimate Tickle Attack.

Calypso's almond eyes immediately shot open, as she began laughing uncontrollably, with an occasional, totally unladylike snort (which was actually kind of cute). She fell of her bunk, and tried to get Leo's hands away from her, but was too busy laughing to do so.

"Leo…" she said in between giggles, "Stop it...kind of hurts…" Finally, Leo conceded, withdrawing from the chuckling girl.

After the assault was over, Calypso composed herself and glared at Leo, "There are better ways to wake up a girl, you know."

"I know," Leo replied, "I chose the _fun _way."

He got a punch in the arm for that.

There was no surprise greet when Leo and Calypso finally got out of their cabin, which was probably a good thing. Loud noises in the morning were not good for non-morning people, such as Calypso. So, they walked silently to breakfast, where their friends greeted them with smiles and hugs.

"Leo! Calypso!" they shouted. For some reason, they were also all sitting at the Cabin 3 table, which Leo thought was illegal, but, hey-whatever.

So, they ate blue pancakes at Percy's insistence, and Leo talked about what happened to him and Calypso while they were gone, and the rest of the Seven filled him in on what they missed at Camp Half-Blood.

"What? You had a party without me?" Leo asked incredulously.

"We would have invited you if you hadn't died!" Piper accused him.

"Well, I had to go and get her!" Leo said, pointing at Calypso.

Calypso stared at the group, wide-eyed, "Um...not my fault?"  
>"It was Jason's idea!" Percy blurted.<p>

"It most definitely was _not_, liar!"

The demigods continued arguing like this as Frank stared, Hazel fanned her face, Annabeth picked at her nails, and Calypso just tried to stay out of everyone's way.

Thankfully, Chiron strode in in all of his centaur-y glory and announced, "Meeting at the Big House. Leo, you are included." All the head campers groaned, and trudged off to the Big House, as the rest of the campers shrugged and continued eating their breakfast.

A few hours later, when the campers finally came out of the Big House, everyone was wearing a party hat and looking extremely satisfied.

Calypso raised an eyebrow at Leo, "Do I want to know what happened in there?"

"Yeah. Chiron through a spontaneous party, just because he wanted to. There was cake!" Leo exclaimed. Calypso laughed.

"I guess he felt bad about you missing that one party while you were dead," she said.

"I guess," Leo shrugged.

"Anyway," Leo now said, shuffling his feet, "They're having fireworks tonight."

"Yeah?" Calypso replied, wondering where this was going. Didn't someone tell her what the fireworks at Camp-Half Blood? Ughh, what _were_ fireworks, anyway?

"You want to go with me?" Leo asked, unsurely.

Calypso thought before saying, "Leo Valdez, are you asking me out?"

Leo's reluctant expression was replaced by a grin, "Well, if you put it that way-"

He said no more before Calypso tackled him with a hug, "YES!"

**A.N.: So, I suppose that I'll write about the fireworks in the next chapter...whenever that comes along. Sorry that the chapter was as short as Leo himself, but I tried writing when I had no ideas-not a good thing to do, by the way. Kids, don't try it at home. I'll try to update soon because I just feel **_**so**_ **bad about this short chapter. Like, I'm so tempted to write more, but I don't know what to write! See you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Nothing. I do not own the **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians **_**series nor **_**The Heroes of Olympus**_ **series. I own nothing.**

**A/N: This chapter occurs at the same time as my one-shot, The Next Chapter. Though I've changed some things. Also, I got a review from "RunIt'sPicasso" asking what Mr. D thinks about having them two back. Answer: He doesn't really care, but he doesn't like it. I wrote a short thing about it below!**

Just after dinner, Mr. D (who had apparently came back to watch all of them) made an announcement.

¨Hello,¨ he droned boredly, ¨As you know, Liam Velez has come back from the dead, and he has brought a new camper, Calypso. Hurrah, new campers.¨ He looked most displeased about this. ¨Let us congratulate him for his sacrifice in the battle against Gaea and blah blah blah. Yay.¨ He clapped his hands _really_ slowly, and reluctantly the campers followed suit.

Still unhappy, Dionysus sighed, ¨Whatever. Just go to your fireworks thing now.¨ The campers exchanged nervous glances with each other, before rising, and awkwardly shuffling away.

Calypso held on to Leo's arm, ¨Well, he was enthusiastic.¨

Next to them, Percy and Annabeth laughed.

¨Oh, he's always like that,¨ Percy waved off, grinning, ¨At least he said your name right, Calypso.¨

¨I feel so special,¨ she retorted, ¨Are you an Annabeth going to the fireworks together?¨ The couple nodded happily.

¨Are you and Leo?¨ Annabeth questioned.

Calypso smiled, "Yeah. But I still don't know what fireworks are." She looked at Leo, then Percy, then Annabeth, wondering if any of them would tell her.

"Once upon a time, in China, this dude mixed together sulfur and saltpeter and something else, and then it went BOOM! Pretty lights in the sky. Fireworks. The end." Leo explained.

"Okay," Calypso said nodding, "But...what's China?"

"Oh my gods, you don't about-"  
>"Just kidding."<p>

After bidding a good-bye to Percy and Annabeth, Leo dragged Calypso in the direction Calypso was pretty sure was the wrong way.

"Leo, everyone is going over there!" she told him, pointing behind her.

"Mmhmm?" he responded.

"Where are we going?"  
>"You'll see."<p>

Soon enough, they had reached the clearing where all the fireworks lay in a giant pile. Looking around, Leo dropped Calypso's hand and crept toward the pile. He searched the mass before grabbing one, and tossing it into the woods somehwere. Then, he walked back where Calypso was still standing, pulling a firework that looked identical to the one he just chucked, fiddling with his tools. **(A.N. Oh my gods, I have no idea how fireworks work, sorry!)**

Calypso peered at his work, "What are you doing?"  
>"It's a firework. It projects a giant, sparkly image of Festus. And guess what's the best part?"<p>

"What?"

"It moves, too. It will charge at the Aphrodite kids, and they'll all scream, but it's just sparks. It won't hurt them. Maybe."

"Okay, I'm in," Calypso smiled, "Wait. But doesn't that include our friend Piper?"

Leo shrugged indifferently, "Oh, well, she should know better than them, probably."

When their Festus firework was all ready to go, Leo lit up one of his hands, lit the firework on fire, then loaded it into the launcher next to the pile. The two watched, as it soared up into the sky, the burst into thousands of glowing sparks that condensed into a bronze-colored, ruby-eyed dragon, which flew off...somewhere. **(Think Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Fred and George's-I think-firework that charged toward Umbridge in the movie.)**

"Now, how's _that_ for a grand opening?" Leo said smugly.

"I must say, that was fun," Calypso admitted, "But we should leave the scene of the crime. So come on, I want to get a better view." She began to climb the nearest tree, and Leo looked up at her puzzled, but soon followed suit. Finally, they had found a formidable branch from which they had a perfect view of the fireworks now coloring the sky.

"They're very pretty. Like flowers!" Calypso exclaimed as a particularly colorful one crossed the sky.

Leo laughed, "Yes, yes they are." Calypso smiled, and continued to ogle at the fireworks. "Look at that one!" she would point every couple seconds, giggling. **(A/N: Guys. Guys. Get ready for some Grade-A mushy sap.)** He would stare at her, smile, nod. The fireworks were pretty, but nothing could compare to the beauty of the girl before him. She looked stunning. All the time. Not only that, but they loved each other. And that was beautiful, too, wasn't it?

Noticing that Leo hadn't said anything for a while, Calypso glanced at him in concern, "Are you okay, Leo? Do you want to go back down?"

"The views better here," he replied, but he was looking straight at her. A little flustered, Calypso didn't say anything for a while, until she leaned on Leo's shoulder.

"Thank you, Leo."

He looked at her, amused, "What for?"

"Everything. You, out of all heroes, came back for me on Ogygia, and broke my curse. And you care for me, and you…" She wrapped her arms around him in an embrace.

"I love you, Leo. Forever and always."

**A/N: Aaaaand, let's end it there! That's a wrap for this chapter. Next up: What Coach Hedge thinks of Leo and Calypso sleeping in the same cabin. Oooh, scandalous! Bye guys!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own** **the **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_ **series or **_**The Heroes of Olympus**_ **series and whatever you recognize as canon and stuff.**

**A/N: Ha, lucky chapter number seven!**

Leave it to Percy to ruin a romantic moment.

As the firework show came to a close, the couple were startled to hear a voice singing loudly from somewhere behind them.

"LEO AND CALYPSO SITTIN' IN A TREE, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Gah!" Calypso yelped, almost falling off the branch she was sitting on, nearly taking Leo with her. They turned to see Percy appear from the darkness, resting casually between two branches. His lips were pulled into a smirk.

"Percy?" Leo questioned, "What-how…?"

"And Annabeth!" another voice called, and a blonde figure dropped down from above, nearly making Leo and Calypso fall to their deaths again. Then, an owl flapped in, landing next to Leo's hand.

"Oh," Leo scowled, "let me guess. Hi Frank." The bird morphed into a burly figure known as Frank.

"Hello," Frank greeted. Leo sighed.

"Hazel's hiding somewhere, isn't she?" he asked. There was a shuffling movement from a nearby tree, and the said girl's face peeked out from behind the leaves.

"Hi Leo, hi Calypso!" Hazel shouted, "The view's better from here, yeah?" She winked at them. Then, Jason flew in, carrying Piper, and Leo just felt like dying.

"Oh, haha, very funny," Calypso droned, "All of you have been here the whole time."

"Yup!" Percy said enthusiastically.

Piper grinned, "And we saw _everything_." She paused, then repeated the last word, "_Everything_."

"Why are you guys even here?" Leo whined, burying his face into his palms.

"We figured that you guys had done that whole dragon firework stunt," Annabeth explained, "And we decided to go find out where you guys were so we could all watch the fireworks together."

"And we found you climbing this tree," Jason continued, smiling, "and we were going to join you."

"But," Hazel said, "You guys were having a moment, so we didn't want to ruin it for you, and-"

"You just did," Calypso voiced dryly.

Hazel stuck out her tongue, "Whatever. Anyway, so we just watched you, and Percy just really wanted to sing that one song, so we let him. And now we're here."

There was a long moment of silence as Leo and Calypso stared at the others in displeasure. In return, their friends smiled winningly back.

"I think it's time we get out of this tree," Percy decided to break the silence. The others chorused their agreement, nodding emphatically.

One climb down the tree later, Leo and Calypso were strolling back to the Hephaestus cabin.

"I think I'm going to send an Iris-message to Coach Hedge," Leo thought aloud, "Let him know I'm alive."

"The satyr?" Calypso asked, tilting her head.

"Yeah. That crazy chaperone of a goatman I told you about," Leo laughed, "Though I don't have any drachmas…" He looked around, then pickpocketed a nearby Hermes kid who had recently pickpocketed another Hermes kid who had stolen money from some Apollo dude.

"Leo!" Calypso whisper-shouted, "That's stealing!"

"Pssh," Leo waved dismissively, "I'll pay them back later."

"No you won't."

"Shh!"

Once in the cabin, they went down to Leo's room where he fixed up a sprinkler and sacrificed his golden drachma to the rainbow goddess.

"Show me Coach Hedge at...wherever he is." Leo demanded. Apparently, Iris accepted, because in a few seconds, a shimmering image of a satyr cradling a baby whatever appeared before them.

"Coach." Leo called. Hedge didn't seem to notice, instead, continuing to rock his kid back and forth.

"_Coach_." Leo said more insistently, and the satyr looked up, startled.

"What?" Coach Hedge said, then seeing Leo, his eyes bulged, "What are you doing here, Valdez? Get outta my house!"

"Nice to know you're glad to see me," Leo muttered, then said, "This is an Iris message. I thought you should know that I'm alive."

"Well, that's good." Coach Hedge replied, then paused, as if the words were sinking in. "Wait. How the Hades are you alive, boy?!"  
>"Uh, we found this alchemist's cure thing, which revived me. Then I went back to Ogy-"<p>

Coach Hedge tried to hug Leo through the message, threatening to make the image crumble.

"You're alive!" Coach Hedge said ecstatically, then changed his attitude, "I mean, what are you trying to do? Die then come back to life? You kids are making my job so much harder." Confused by the satyr's sudden change in expression, Leo decided to move on.

"So I went to Ogygia to fetch Calypso," Leo continued, "and-"

"Who?" Coach asked, then eyed Calypso suspiciously, "Is that this lady over here? Do we have to kill her?" Calypso frowned.

"What? No!" Leo exclaimed, "She's my girlfriend."

Coach Hedge squinted, but nevertheless, said, "Fine. Where are you guys right now?"

"Uh, Camp Half-Blood. We're in the Hephaestus cabin. We're technically supposed to be sleeping now, but I thought I'd call you now."

"Oh. That's nice-waaaait." Coach Hedge passed his kid to his wife Mellie, "You're _both_ in the Hephaestus cabin?"

"Yes?"

"And you both sleep there?"

"I don't get how this is relevant."

Coach Hedge stared at them hard, fury rising in his eyes. His face turned florid.

"Irresponsible! Improper! Disgraceful! Totally unexcusable! Only 15!" the satyr roared, as baby Chuck began to cry. Leo, who had by now figured out what the coach was describing, flushed a little.

Calypso decided that this was the time to make a witty comment, "I'm technically 3,000…"

"Zip it, girly! I'm ranting!" Hedge snapped, "I've had enough of it with you kids! And I thought Jackson and Chase were bad! How long has this been going on, Valdez?!" He held up his club menacingly, as Mellie gaped in horror, and Chuck continued to bawl.

"Coach! It's not like that!" Leo protested.

"Oh, of course it isn't!" Coach remarked dryly. He prepared to swing, even though it wouldn't actually cause any damage to the two.

"Coach, WAIT!" Leo shouted, "We're not even sleeping in...you know, like, together. Separate beds. No close-proximity. There's like, a couple yards between us."

"Oh," Hedge said, finally calming down a little, "I guess that's a little better. But if you two get into any funny business…" He left the threat hanging, and Leo and Calypso let out a sigh of relief. They certainly didn't want to get holographically clobbered by a crazed, angry satyr.

And then, once again, Percy ruined everything. From Coach Hedge's end, the sound of a phone ringing was heard. The coach looked around, then excused himself to answer the call. This is what Leo and Calypso heard:

"Who is this?"

…

"Oh, hello, Jackson."

…

"Okay."

…

"Wait, slow down. Repeat that."

…

"WHAT?!" The phone was heard to be slammed down, and Coach Hedge marched back over to the waiting two.

"So, I heard about the tree incident tonight," he fumed. Leo and Calypso exchanged a worried look.

"GROUNDED!" the coach shrieked, "GROUNDED FOR LIFE!"

This was going to be a long night…

**A.N. Uh oh. Leo and Calypso are getting chewed out by Coach Hedge now. Reviews are very much appreciated! It helps me know what I did well, and thing you want to see. So review! Like, please please please please please? Maybe I'll even update sooner, 'cause...you know, Valentine's Day. I might write this extra-fluffy chapter! So, yeah...bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, sweetie.**

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! It's a whole day dedicated to loving...myself. Anyway, instead of moping over that I have no one to love besides me, my mom, and two boys named Percy Jackson and Leo Valdez (which I'm totally okay with), I am going to give you readers a fun-filled chapter of the fwuffiest fwuffy fwuff there is to be fwuffed (Translation: fwuff=fluff), as well as mushiness. Blue pancakes and tickle attacks will ensue. And cuddles.**

Part I: Jasper-Dancing in the Rain

_Shuffle shuffle shuffle. Shuffle shuffle. Bzzzzzzzz... ZZZZZT!_

"Ah!" Piper screamed as a strong shock pulsed through her body, and she snapped immediately into an upright position. Her hair literally stood on end from the static. In front of her, sitting at the head of the bed, was none other than Jason, smiling contentedly. A spark of electricity was weaving through his fingers, like Magneto with his coin, except...you know, with a spark.

"Good morning, Pipes," he greeted amiably, "How was your sleep?"

"You shocked me." Piper glared at him with an accusatory look.

"Well, you had to wake up some time," Jason pointed out.

"It's _Saturday,_ though!" Piper whined, making an effort to make her hair less static-y, and failing miserably. "I just _don't_ wake up on Saturdays. You know that!"

"But don't you want to spend time with me and your friends? You know, it's Hazel and Frank's second-to-last day here," Jason said with a pouty look on his face.

"Zip it, Sparky," Piper snapped, "I'm really exhausted right now-"

"You've slept for 11 hours already," Jason quipped.

Piper groaned, then buried her face back into a clumped up pile of sheets, "Go away."

"C'mon, Piper," Jason pleaded.

"I'm going back to sleep."

There was a pause, before Jason added, "Even if I said I've planned something special for you?" Jason smiled as he saw Piper stir, then her face peeked out from under the covers.

"Fine," she said, trying to not lose her dignity, "Just, uh, come back when I'm decent." She made a vague gesture to her hair and pajamas, but Jason didn't exactly get it.

"You're indecent?" Jason asked, puzzled, "But you're not naked."

"That's not what I meant. Get out." Piper ordered, concealing a smile. Shrugging indifferently, Jason awkwardly shuffled out. After he was gone, Piper dragged herself out of her bed and to the bathroom. After her usual daily routine and a quick change of clothes, she was out the door in approximately five minutes.

As she walked to the dining pavilion to meet Jason for breakfast, she passed by Percy getting whacked in the face by Annabeth with a blue pancake, Calypso giggling and snorting next to Leo, who looked really amused and pleased with himself, and Frank walking in circles, Hazel nowhere to be seen. _I'll ask later_, Piper decided, as Percy snatched the pancake from Annabeth and began to nibble on it.

She found Jason sitting alone at the Zeus table as always, eating a blueberry muffin. Piper waved and jogged over to him.

"Hi Jason!" she said happily. She grabbed the blueberry muffin and began to eat it in front of him.

"Well, you're lively now," Jason commented as he stared longingly at the place where his muffin once rest in his currently empty hand. He watched Piper eat his breakfast for a couple seconds, then decided the pain was too unbearable, and stood up from his seat. He looked towards the direction of the woods.

"Can we go now?" Jason asked.

With a mouthful of muffins, Piper replied, "Shuhr."

Jason had insisted on covering her eyes as he led her off to wherever. She had tried to protest that she knew it was a surprise, that she could close her own eyes **(A/N: OMG, that rhymed)**, but the son of Zeus refused.

"It's more fun!" he attempted to persuade her. Though Piper really didn't get what was fun about repeatedly bashing into trees due to Jason's terrible navigation. Piper made a mental note to _never ever_ let Jason be a guide for the blind. Like, ever.

Finally, the light and color of the world she knew flooded back into Piper's vision as Jason (thankfully) uncovered her eyes. As colored spots appeared, she blinked until her eyes got used to the light.

A clearing lay before them, with beautiful wildflowers and a scenic view of the lake. On the lush grass, a picnic blanket laid down.

Piper turned to her boyfriend, who was smiling proudly.

"You did this for me?"

Jason nodded enthusiastically. Piper hugged him.

"Thanks, Jason. Sorry I ate your muffin."

Jason shrugged sheepishly, "Ah, that's okay. I figured you were going to eat it anyway." Piper grinned.

"So," Jason announced, outstretching his arm with a flourish, "Please take a seat, miss." Laughing, Piper sat down, but not before grabbing Jason's arm and pulling him down next to other. However, she underestimated her strength (or overestimated Jason's strength) and he came tumbling down on her in the ever-so-awkward and ever-so-cliche one-on-top-of-the-other position seen so often in romantic comedies and Disney Princess movies. Uh oh.

They giggled nervously as they uncomfortably pried themselves apart.

"Um. So," Jason stuttered, pulling a picnic basket out of nowhere, "Do you want a sandwich?" He held up a carefully wrapped sandwich from the basket.

"No meat, right?" Piper asked.

"Yup," Jason clarified, "Peanut butter and jelly. It's not Leo's tofu tacos, but I tried." Playfully, Piper snatched the sandwich out of Jason's hands as he prepared to say something else, for which she received a pouty face from said boy.

"That's no fair," he complained, "Every time today that I had some food in my hands, you always stole it from me." But Piper had already began eating the sandwich, and just flashed a winning smile at him.

And you know that Jason really couldn't stay mad at Piper.

The couple ate their brunch and talked. They talked about everyday things, and their relationship, and their future. Right now, they were planning on following Percy and Annabeth to college in New Rome after their years at Camp Half-Blood were done.

"We could settle down there," Jason suggested, then added, "Or anywhere else."

"Get a house," Piper thought aloud.

"Get a job," Jason continued.

"Get a life," Piper said, and they both burst into laughter.

Piper observed how they avoided the topic of marriage.

Jason did, too.

But they decided not to ponder on it. **(Is that foreshadowing? Dun dun dun! Okay, maybe it doesn't foreshadow them breaking up, but it does foreshadow some regular couple-ly arguments frequently.)**

Leaning back, Jason asked, "What do you want to do now, though? Like, right now."

"I don't know. I don't really care," Piper responded.

Jason stared at the lake for a while, before coming to an idea, "I have a plan." In the clear blue sky above, grey clouds began to manifest as Jason began to summon a storm.

The wind whipped Piper's hair around as the first raindrops began to tumble down.

"Jason?" she called over the wind, "Why are you-"

She was cut off as the rain got heavier, now soaking her hair, the cold droplets dripping down her exposed arms. She loved it.

She looked over at Jason, standing two yards away, his hair equally wet and clinging to his forehead. He grinned as the water soon was absorbed into his clothes.

The great thing about this was that no other areas besides anything within a quarter-mile radius of them was affected by the storm. It was Jason and Piper's storm, and their storm only.

In a fit of giddiness, Piper began to dance in the rain, twirling around as Jason watched in amusement, then joined her in this celebration. Piper let the drops fall on her face, dripping down her cheeks, running down her arms, leaving her body sopping wet and cool. Jason clung to her arm, and they spun round and round until they let go, spinning wildly until they fell onto the dewy grass below.

Piper didn't know how this day could get better than this, and she was grateful that she had chose to wake up (no matter however ungrateful she was at Jason for shocking her). She would remember this day.

Jason picked her up from the forest floor, and wrapped an arm around her waist, and she draped her arms over his shoulders. They moved slowly, gracefully, fearlessly. And when Jason leaned down to kiss her, the world was perfect.

The rest of the world was oblivious, and they would never know about just the two of them-Jason and Piper-the time they spent the day dancing in the rain.

Part II: Frazel-A Game of Love

Nico had said she had left a few hour ago, with only a drawing left behind that read "To Frank." Frank took another look at the drawing. It was a pavillion. The dining pavilion here at Camp Half-Blood, specifically. But what Frank couldn't figure out is why she didn't meet up with him in the morning like always, and why she would leave him a drawing of the dining pavillion. Was it a present or something? He had no clue.

Deciding he would contemplate the situation later, he walked to the dining area to get some breakfast and ask if anyone there had seen his girlfriend.

Thus, he stumbled around the tables, trying in vain to find Hazel, but everyone he had questioned claimed they hadn't seen her that morning. Finally, Frank sat back at one of the tables, exasperated. Where could she be? He looked again at the drawing of the dining pavillion. Wait.

Frank had a sudden spark of genius, "She wanted me to go to the pavillion!" He glanced around wildly for more clues, when he spotted a piece of folded paper tacked up to a wooden beam. Eyes wide, he scrambled over to the paper, and gently removed it. Sure enough, scrawled hastily on the paper was a note: "To Frank."

Eagerly he opened the note to reveal another drawing, this time of a large house.

"The Big House," Frank realized, and dashed off to the said structure, accidentally knocking Leo out of his seat, who landed on the ground with a yelp as Calypso sniggered blatantly.

Panting, Frank barreled into the Big House, searching for another mysterious note. He found within Seymour's mouth. Carefully, he removed it from Seymour's clutches, and was grateful that the leopard head only growled at him slightly. The paper had a couple bite marks here and there, but the "To Frank" was clear.

The drawing first confused Frank. An animal with slender body was featured on the paper. A weasel, perhaps? But Frank couldn't think of anything in camp that had weasels. A ferret? No…

A _polecat_.

And who was the only person Frank knew with a special farting polecat? Hecate. The Hecate Cabin was his next destination.

Hazel sat in the tree with a pair of binoculars, concealed from all eyes by the clusters of leaves that surrounded her. She watched in amusement as Frank scampered around camp to find her little "clues."

It had took her all night, but she had been able to draw 20 different pictures and hid them in partially out of sight locations.

Soon enough, Frank would find her here. She couldn't wait.

At the Hecate cabin, under Lou Ellen's pillow, there was yet another drawing of an owl which Frank figured could be one of two things: the Athena cabin or its counselor, Annabeth. He decided to go to the first option.

He marched over to Cabin 6, where he stalked in through the door, and began looking through the stuff in there. He opened drawers and looked under beds, but found nothing. Alas, after searching the whole cabin, no drawing was to found. So, Frank put back all the stuff he had strewn around the cabin into their former meticulous order, before trudging off to find Annabeth.

He found her sitting with Percy back at the dining pavillion, Percy eating a blue pancake with his hands and Annabeth frowning at him with her arms crossed.

"Hi Percy, hi Annabeth," Frank said, shifting on his feet, "Um, Annabeth, did Hazel give you a piece of paper?"

Annabeth pursed her lips, then replied, "Yeah, she did." From her pocket, Annabeth withdrew a pristinely folded paper that said "To Frank."

"I don't recall her telling me to give it to you, but it does have your name on it," Annabeth said, and handed it to Frank.

"Thank you."

"No problem," Annabeth answered, and turned back to Percy to reprimand him.

Frank walked off in the opposite direction while he opened the paper. This time, all Hazel drew was a plant. But what kind of plant was it?" Maybe he could ask one of the Ceres, no, Demeter kids.

He tapped the shoulder of a girl who was in the middle of an argument with a pair of brothers who looked like twins.

"Excuse me?" Frank asked meekly.

The girl whipped around, and snapped, "What do you want?" Then, her expression softened, and she said, "Oh, sorry. Can I help you?"

Frank held up the drawing and pointed to the plant, "Do you know what kind of plant this is?"

"Well, of course. It's _Fragaria x ananassa_!" the girl exclaimed.

Frank had a vague feeling she was speaking in Latin, but didn't get it. "What?"

"_Strawberries_." the girl pointed out as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Oh. Sorry. Thanks." He recalled Percy saying once that the Greeks had a strawberry patch, and that strawberries were Camp Half-Blood's main export besides heroes.

He scoured the strawberry patch for maybe a half hour before he found a drawing nearly buried in soil.

He brushed it off before opening it. The picture was of a campfire, _the_ campfire. But unlike all the other notes, there was an inscription at the bottom: "You're quarter way there!" it read, and there was a heart next to it. Frank sighed. This was going to take a while.

Recently have crawled out of the river, Frank triumphantly held up a piece of paper.

"Finally!" he declared, "The last drawing!" He laughed in relief that he wouldn't have to go through any more of this tortuous game Hazel was putting him to.

He unfolded the paper, sopping wet, to reveal a drawing of a girl and a boy. No, not just any girl or boy. The girl was pretty with almond eyes and long straight hair, and the boy had wild curly hair and a mischievous grin. They were sitting on a log or something. It was Leo and Calypso. He had to find them to find Hazel, so he ran around camp to find the couple that would be the key to finding his girlfriend.

He found them in the dining pavillion (because breakfast was still apparently going on).

"Guys!" he exclaimed, taking deep breaths, "Do you have any idea what this would mean?" He showed Leo and Calypso the drawing, and was confused when both of them blushed furiously.

"Um, uh, that's us. In a tree." Calypso managed to answer after a bit of staring in shock at the picture. "So I guess it's talking about the tree. You know...that tree. From yesterday. At the fireworks." She paused for a second, still flustered, then pointed over to somewhere, "Hey Leo, what's over there?" She pulled him up and dragged him off.

Frank punched the air. _Now_ he knew where Hazel was! He looked around, turned into a hawk, and glided over to the tree that cause Leo and Calypso so much trouble with Coach Hedge last night.

Hazel observed in delight as a bird of prey landed to the branch next to her and morphed into the boy she knew and loved.

"Frank!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands, "Congratulations, you played the game!"

"What fun," Frank grumbled, "_Never _do that again." Hazel grinned, and pulled him close and gently kissed him on the cheek, and suddenly, Frank felt a little better.

He laughed it off, "Okay, Haze, I'm not angry at you, but next time you want some attention, you can just tell me. Love you."

"And you know I love you, too."

Part III: Caleo-Let's Improvise

Leo learned that if your girlfriend isn't a morning person, she still won't be the next day, no matter how much you try to tickle her.

A couple minutes after he woke up and got ready for that day, he waited for all of his siblings to get up and out, and then he hopped over to where Calypso slept and once again tried to tickle her awake. And so, she began to laugh and snort in the most undignified way that Leo had now gotten used to, and rolled off her bed, now fully awake.

"LEO!" she shrieked, "Not again!" They tumbled around the floor like little kids playing, laughing and shouting until they hit a wall and both fell down, limbs sprawled.

Leo breathed heavily as he sat up, "That was _fun_." he declared, "Let's do it again!" Before he could do anything more, Calypso blasted him with magic so he fell back again.

"Let's not," Calypso said forcefully.

"Okay," Leo conceded submissively, then continued, "What do you wanna do today?"

Smiling, Calypso replied, "I dunno, what do you wanna do today?"

"I dunno, what do you wanna do today?" Leo repeated. **(Anyone who can tell me what TV show that is from gets an honorable mention in the next chapter!)**

"No seriously," Calypso said, "I don't know."

"Well then, let's…" Leo paused for dramatic effect, "_improvise_! I'm thinking breakfast first."

Calypso felt her stomach purr in agreement, "My stomach is, too."

"Well, breakfast it is then! Let's go!" Leo exclaimed and was halfway out the door before Calypso pointed at her pajamas.

"Oh...right," Leo remembered, "Um, I'll go then and save you a seat." He ran out while Calypso headed to the bathroom. **(Oh my gods, it's snowing! I just noticed. THANK YOU KHIONE!)**

After she was done brushing her teeth, combing her hair, and changing clothes and stuff, Calypso ran out the door to meet Leo, who was sitting at the opposite end of the table that they usually sat at.

"Wow," Calypso toned dryly as she took her seat next to him, "We're really changing it up, aren't we?"

"I know, right?" Leo said with a grin, "I think I'm even going to eat my pancakes without syrup today."

Calypso laughed, "Oh my gods, that is _so_ spontaneous! Maybe I'll wear my hair down today!" She loosened her hair from its ponytail and sassily flipped it over her shoulder. **(P.S. This is actually an example of what I call "humor." I do really lame things like this all the time.)**

They laughed lamely at this and ate their breakfast in content.

At one point, Frank barreled past them, and Leo was knocked to the floor, and let out a high-pitched scream.

Calypso found this very amusing and began to laugh very openly at Leo's misery.

"Oh, thanks, Sunshine," Leo grumbled, picking himself up off the ground, "I can tell you really care." To this, Calypso just giggled more.

Near the end of breakfast, Frank made a return, showing them a drawing Hazel had apparently made of them sitting in the tree. Oh, how embarrassing! Last night, they had gotten in so much trouble with Coach Hedge. He threatened to ground them for life, lock them in separate closets for the rest of their years, or "worse," whatever that meant. So, after answering Frank's question as best she could, Calypso made a lame excuse, and led Leo off to a place where they could be flustered in peace.

"Ugh, sometimes I want to _murder_ Percy," Calypso groaned as they walked away, "It's all his fault he blabbed to everyone and we got in trouble yesterday!"

"I feel you, sister," Leo agreed, and Calypso turned to give him a puzzled look.

"What?"

"Nevermind," Leo said, figuring it would take too long to explain.

Because they never really planned where they were walking off to, the two ended up drifting to the Hephaestus cabin. They flopped back onto their beds.

"So, is that it?" Calypso asked, "We wake up, eat breakfast, then go back to where we were in the first place?"

"No. Wait, let me think…" Leo replied, "How about we go into your room?" Calypso shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Holy Hephaestus," Leo said once he saw what Calypso had been doing in her room for the past, what, two days?

Within her room, Calypso had managed to build a whole gardening structure, and her room was now blooming with a beautiful, colorful, fragrant garden good enough to rival a garden of the Demeter kids.

"How'd you even do this?" Leo asked, staring in wonder at the many plants.

"Well…" Calypso grabbed one of her suitcases from the corner of the room, "One of the things I brought with me before I left Ogygia were some materials I could use to garden with. I figured I could start a garden once I got to wherever you took me. I didn't want to let go of my hobby."

"How do they get sunlight though if we're underground? And how did they grow so much in only a few days?" Leo questioned.

Calypso outstretched her arms and wiggled her fingers, "Magic."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

Leo kneeled down before one of the flower plants and looked at Calypso, "Do you mind if I pluck a few?" Calypso shook her head.

"You may," she said.

So Leo took a couple, then walked behind Calypso, and began braiding the flowers into her locks, intertwining them with her hair.

Calypso asked, "What are you doing?"

"You'll see," Leo said mysteriously. He tied off the braid, then with the few flowers he had left, wove a crown, and placed it gingerly on top of Calypso's head.

He stepped back, admiring his handiwork, "There you go. You look beautiful now." He took out a mirror he kept for Morse Code emergencies and showed her her reflection.

"I wasn't beautiful before?" Calypso retorted, an eyebrow raised and her lips pulled into a smile.

Leo laughed, "You get what I mean."

Calypso twirled around, "I feel like a flower princess now."

"Does that mean I'm your prince?" Leo asked.

"Sure. You'll be the prince, and I'll be the princess-"

"It's a love story, baby just say yes," Leo sang, and met Calypso's confused gaze, "It's a song! It's not my fault that you keep quoting Taylor Swift!"

"When was the first time?"

"Well, you said 'forever and always' the other day. At breakfast, you said something about 'shaking it off' and you told me, 'If you want to say something, speak now.' I swear, you're doing it on purpose!" Leo protested.

"Okay...but who's Taylor Swift?"

"Ugggghhhhhhhh, I give up," Leo groaned, and instead pulled Calypso into some kind of dance while humming a waltz he never recalled hearing before.

"Leo," Calypso whispered, "why are we dancing?"

"Shush, Juliet," Leo whispered back, "I'm improvising." He twirled her around and continued to hum. Calypso tried to hold back a giggle.

"Improvising, huh?" Calypso said, "Well, Romeo, my family has warned me to stay away from you."

"As was I, dearest Juliet," Leo cooed, "Yet, you are here."

"Well," Calypso replied, leaning in close to his ear, "I simply couldn't help myself."

It took all of their willpower not to burst into a fit of giggles at their silliness, but they managed somehow.

Leo planted a kiss on Calypso's lips, "We may be Romeo and Juliet, but I think our love story has a happy ending."

Calypso smiled, "I think so, too."

Part IV: Percabeth-Underwater Grottos and Cheekiness

"Percy, you're going to get a heart-attack from that much syrup," Annabeth worried as she watched her boyfriend dump nearly half a bottle of maple syrup onto a large stack of blue pancakes.

Percy stuffed a large chunk of pancake into his mouth, "What did I tell you, Annabeth? I can't drown. Neither can my pancakes."

"Your funeral," Annabeth shrugged, "Say, where's Piper and Jason?" She looked around for the son of Jupiter and the daughter of Aphrodite, but they were nowhere to be seen. She had spotted Jason earlier that morning, but now he had also disappeared.

"I don't know," Percy said, "But my guess is that they're...busy." He raised his eyebrows

suggestively.

Annabeth stared at him in disgust. She picked up a blue pancake from his plate, and

whacked him in the face. Except Percy was delighted by this, and he grabbed the dripping pancake and ate it.

"Yum."

"You are such a goofball, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed, "What am I ever going to

do with you?"

"Love me?" Percy suggested cheekily.

Annabeth leaned her head on his shoulder, "Well, besides that."

Percy pumped his fists into the air, "Score!" He grinned widely.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Don't get too excited." Immediately, Percy straightened up, his expression totally dead-pan.

"Of course," he replied, "So, what do you have planned for us, Mrs. Jac-er, Ms. Chase?" Of course, the slip-up on Annabeth's last name was intentional. Both Percy and Annabeth knew this. Annabeth stared into Percy's eyes suspiciously, before pretending it never happened. She'd interrogate him later.

"Well, I do have plans, but it's more for me rather than for us..." Annabeth said vaguely.

As if on cue, Percy pleaded, "But I want to spend today with you! C'mon, it's a Saturday, and it's boring watching you pour over books all day. Please, can we do something else? Please?"

"...but I guess I can change my schedule," Annabeth finished. It would be best that she agreed before Percy brought out the baby seal eyes. Then she would really be doomed.

"Great!" Percy exclaimed, "There's this place I want to show you!" As Annabeth prepared to eat a bite of her pancakes, Percy hoisted her up and ran off and tugging her along. _Nevermind about breakfast, then,_ she thought.

He brought her to the lake.

"Let's go!" he shouted as he began to run to the water. Annabeth stumbled behind him, shivering as the chill of the lake came in contact with her feet. Still, they wade deeper into the water.

The water was about shoulder-height when Annabeth started to become really concerned. Not only was she at risk of getting hypothermia, she could also drown now.

"Percy!" she called to the boy who kept trudging on fearlessly in front of her, "Keep in mind that I can't breathe underwater. Percy turned around momentarily, and flashed a knowing smile. Annabeth gasped as Percy gripped her hand and tugged her under.

She tried not to breathe. She closed her eyes. But she knew she had only so much time before she had to take in air again. What was Percy trying to do? He'd never try to hurt her, Annabeth knew. So then...why?

Finally, the time came when she had to stop holding her breath. She opened her eyes, and opened her mouth, but was surprised. She did not take in any water, yet she was still below the surface. Percy had put them in a bubble.

She turned around to see Percy, smiling from Annabeth's show of holding her breath and closing her eyes.

"That's not funny, Percy," Annabeth scolded him, "I thought I was actually going to drown."

Percy slung his arm over her shoulder, "Not with me, you won't!" He stared at her, grinning, for maybe a minute before Annabeth said any more.

"So, would you like to tell me why we're underwater?" Annabeth questioned.

Realization dawned on Percy's face, "Oh yeah! Once upon a time, Tyson and I were just, like, exploring the lake for fun. One time, we came across this really cool grotto. So, I'm going to show it to you! Trust me, you won't be disappointed. I think you'll really like it."

"Okay, then take me there," Annabeth replied, curiosity piqued.

"Really cool" was an understatement. The underwater grotto Percy was showing her was breathtaking (haha, very funny), amazing, and a true work of natural architecture.

"Percy, this is wonderful!" Annabeth said excitedly, "Look at those rock columns! They're like pillars, and the corals look like a flower garden and..." She went on and on, pointing out the defining features of the grotto, Percy nodding and smiling next to her.

"I knew you would like it," Percy declared, "I'm really glad you do."

"And I'm glad you showed me," Annabeth said back, "Thank you, Percy." She gave him a big, long hug, and Percy nuzzled her cheek, which made her giggle a bit.

"You welcome, Mrs. Jackson," Percy answered.

"Percy, are you proposing to me?" Annabeth asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Maaaaaybe," Percy replied cheekily.

"So can you do me a favor?" Annabeth questioned.

"Anything for you, Wise Girl," Percy promised.

"Can I get a kiss?"

"_Absolutely._"

**A/N: Phew. I didn't think I'd be able to finish in time. But I did! Some stuff is contradictory. I'm also not sure how Calypso knows about Romeo and Juliet, yet she doesn't know about Taylor Swift. Sorry that Part IV is the shortest. Even though I believe I'm worse at writing Jasper and Frazel than Caleo and Percabeth, I worry too much about getting the characters in...character. Especially Frank, Hazel, Percy, and Annabeth. And Leo. And Calypso. And Jason and Piper. And everyone. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!**

**P.S. Fun fact: I based each part VERY LOOSELY after a Taylor Swift song. Jasper was Fearless. Frazel was...variety, because I changed it so many times. Caleo was Love Story (though I also listened to Shake it Off, and I don't know why). Percabeth was...Stay Stay Stay? I guess because it's a goofy song.**


End file.
